


Miniskirt Legacy

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Mustang x Hawkeye by Maggie of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Miniskirt Legacy

Mustang’s dress code for the female employees had finally become official last week and he felt a skip in his heart as he walked down the hallway. Every female employee he passed was wearing short short miniskirts and the flame alchemist could feel the flames burning in his cheeks. He was having a good time.  
He passed Havoc and the two high-fived and gave a “woot woot” before slapping the asses of the nearest girls. However, to their surprise Hawkeye turned around. Mustang had slapped her ass and he was about to regret it.  
Hawkeye smacked the shit out of him before storming off. Mustang looked around, everyone else was staring at him silently, not sure whether to laugh and point or ignore the situation. They chose the first option and were promptly set ablaze. Their families mourned their deaths. Except for Bob. Nobody liked Bob.  
Upon hearing the news of the deaths of a good portion of the staff, Hawkeye was impressed at Mustang’s dedication to his honor. The next day at work, she followed her boss around until he ran into Havoc. They repeated their weird man ritual, their “woot woot” ringing throughout the building. She moved quickly to shove the woman closest to Mustang out of the way. The woman popped a booby when she fell and ended up in the hospital, dying several weeks later.  
Mustang promptly slapped her ass, but this time, she didn’t hit him back. She whirled around and they began to have sex right then and there. They received an award for the sexiest sex ever and were married 69 days later. They had 69 kids and each went on to improve the miniskirt legacy and bring more sexy shit to the family. Amen.


End file.
